


Candlelight Fantasies

by Phoenixofslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candle Wax kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy Fulfillment, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oneshot, Praise Kink, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin
Summary: Hermione, Draco and Harry are exploring one of Hermione's favourite fantasies. Two devillishly handsome wizards and a night of sensations, praise and candles await. It's everything a witch could dream of.......
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Candlelight Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you's to my alpha/beta hmn007 for all your help.  
> Also thank you to Kora Kwidditch for your help with the posting!  
> Written for the Farewell to summer 31 flavous of smut fest, links to full collection above.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143851546@N04/50292063572/in/dateposted-public/) www.flickr.com flickr.com

“Candles?”

“Yes, Potter, candles,” Draco confirmed with a wicked glint in his eye.

“Let me get this straight. You want me to drip hot candle wax onto your naked body Hermione?” Harry asked. Draco smirked as Hermione smiled but said nothing in reply. “Using candles that are, you know, lit?”

“It doesn’t work so well if they're not,” Draco answered once more as Hermione smiled serenely behind them both. She had remained quiet since Harry had asked her to tell him her deepest fantasy, and she had obliged. Well, she had told him one of her fantasies, his reaction to this relatively mild request had already been quite revealing of his previous very tame sex life, and so she had stopped short of telling him any of the really wild ones. 

“No. I suppose it doesn’t. But still, It sounds hot, as in the temperature sense, not to mention painful.”

“That is rather the point.” Draco continued, gazing at Harry fondly.

“Hmmm.” Harry stared at Draco as if he’d sprouted another head. Hermione giggled, trying not to blush, still sitting quietly in the kitchen eating chocolate ice cream straight from the tub. “And you’ve done this before? The pair of you?”

Hermione just about managed to keep the flush away from her cheeks. They had done  _ that, _ and a whole lot more on many different occasions. Her answering smile was wicked enough to make Harry’s cheeks turn crimson. “We have.” Draco asserted as Hermione offered him a spoonful of ice cream. He let her feed it to him, he licked it from the spoon slowly with an eyebrow twitch of amusement at Harry’s reticence.

“How many times?” Okay, so maybe it was reticence mixed with intrigue. Harry’s face was guarded but his eyes were darkening significantly and a flush of heat was creeping up his neck.

“Several.” Draco was watching him closely, a flicker of arousal mixing with the amusement in his own grey eyes. “It’s one of Granger’s favorite kinks.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

“A little bit.” She answered honestly, “But that’s part of the appeal, pleasure and a bit of pain. We do use special candles though, Harry, not the super-hot normal ones.”

“Oh. I see.” Harry looked relieved.

Draco chuckled, “Their special wax play candles. They melt at a lower temperature than the regular ones so they don’t actually burn when dripped on your skin, they just surprise you and stimulate your body to release endorphins.”

“Is this one of the things you learned at the club?” Harry accepted a spoonful of ice cream from Hermione and licked his lips. 

Draco nodded, watching Harry’s mouth as he savored the cool sensation of the ice cream on his tongue. “It is. And you’ve liked everything else we’ve picked up in there and tried out on you so far.”

“That’s not all I want you to do to me anyway.” Hermione grinned wickedly, licking more ice cream from the spoon in the most seductive way she could. “I want you to drip candle wax on me while I’m tied up, blindfolded, and completely at your mercy.” She narrowed her eyes. “Both of your mercy. I want you to take complete control. I’ll have a safeword but other than that I want you to do whatever you want to me.”

Harry stared at Draco, his eyes darkening further and his breath catching as the scene ran through his head. There was an unmistakable bulge appearing in his trousers and Hermione smiled as it caught her eye. “I see you quite like that idea Harry.”

“Yes, I suppose I do. And I’m flattered that you trust me enough to do this. Do the normal non-drinking rules apply because I’m guessing we can’t do this tonight?” 

“They absolutely apply, yes. It’s okay to drink before vanilla sex, or to drink then have drunken sex, but not when you play games like this you need total mental clarity. You need to coherently give consent and to be able to recognize your limits so no, not tonight. We’ll set a date for it Saturday night, that’ll add to the anticipation as well. And, Hermione, I’ve told you before I won’t blindfold you during that particular experience sweetheart. You need to see what’s coming.”

Hermione pouted slightly then smiled. “Shame. Never mind, I find the way you care for me a turn on too, so I’ll substitute that for a blindfold in this instance.”

Harry nodded, sipping his wine and looking somewhat reassured by Draco’s knowledge of the subject. “I think you’re going to have to take me to this club sometime.”

“We can take you there anytime you like. In fact, we can do better than just take you there,” Draco said, topping off their glasses from the bottle on the side. “We can use the VIP suite no less.”

“Really?” Harry ran his fingers through his hair, an apparently unconscious gesture, but Hermione knew him well enough to see through it, he only did that when he was agitated. Or interested in something.

“Really.” Hermione picked up her glass and drank, the flavors of the vintage red mingling pleasurably with the chocolate ice cream still lingering on her tongue. “Severus quite likes us going, I’m sure he’d be very happy to have you there as well.”

“Why does Severus like you going to the club?” Harry asked, sipping his wine, and watching Hermione closely. 

“Because he knows we like to be watched, and also that people like to watch Draco. They find him quite attractive, the bar always does well on the night’s we’re there.” She said it with a giggle and a flush of embarrassment but it was true, people watching them while they played out their fantasies turned her on beyond belief. 

“To be honest, Granger, I think they like watching you more,” Draco said with a smirk. “I’m not sure I’m the most interesting one in our little scenario. People expect dark and edgy shit from me, throw a good little girl like you in the mix too and it blows their minds. Or their genitals in this case.”

Harry blinked and swallowed. “Isn’t it weird going to a sex club that is owned by your Father and Godfather? I mean, how does that even work, have you seen them... you know? And what do they do if you’re... you know?” 

“Harry, it helps if you use actual words when you speak,” Draco began but Hermione nudged him with her toe. 

“I do try, but sometimes joining your relationship feels a little daunting.” Harry sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. 

“Yes Potter, sorry. I have seen my Father fuck, and yes he has most likely seen me too. The same goes for Severus. We don’t seek them out to watch, although Hermione here has a little thing for my Father if I’m honest, but we are all fully aware of what happens, and none of us find it strange or are bothered by it. If Hermione and I put on a good show it’s good for business. Hermione gets amazingly turned on and I get a damn good shag. It’s win-win in my book.” 

“And mine.” Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco from behind, hugged him, and pushed him towards Harry. “And what can I say, moonlight blonde hair and stormy grey eyes do it for me. Although I’ve recently found dark messy hair and brilliant green eyes are just as effective.” She took a deep, steadying breath, staring heatedly at Harry as she did so. In answer, he swallowed hard and adjusted the front of his jeans. “But, to answer your last statement Harry, I don’t want you to feel daunted by any of this. Consent works three ways here, if you’re not comfortable doing something to me, we don’t do it. It’s that simple. As for joining our relationship, something was always missing when it was just the two of us before you became a part of things. You know I’ve always loved you, I just didn’t realize until recently that I was  _ in _ love with you. I, we, want you in our relationship so much, and we want to share everything with you.  _ Absolutely everything. _ But only if you're comfortable with that. I realize Draco and I are a little unconventional with our sex life.”

“I’m,” Harry paused, again running his fingers through his unruly hair, “I’m in love with you too Hermione.” He said. “Always have been if I’m honest, and as for you Malfoy, well I’ve said it before, I had no idea I even had feelings for you but now I'm aware of them, I can’t imagine being without you either.”

“Back at you Potter.” Draco laughed then turned to smile at Harry, “You do know I’m not joking, don’t you? I know I can come across as flippant but I do care rather deeply for you.”

“Umm-” Harry’s non-committal noise was cut off as Draco took his chin in his hand and kissed him, long, hard, and passionately. “Maybe?” Draco gave a low growl and kissed him again, using one hand to cup his chin and the other to tangle his hair. “Okay. I’m convinced.” He was breathing hard as Draco finally released him, both of them looking thoroughly affected by the intense moment.

Hermione smiled from her position on the sideboard and licked the very last of the chocolate ice cream from the spoon before setting it down. “Harry you asked me what my deepest fantasy was and I’ve told you one of them. I know we’re a bit more  _ adventurous  _ than you have been in the past, but I can tell you’re interested so why don’t you stop worrying and see where things go? If one of us isn’t happy we stop immediately.”

“Oh, I fully intend to explore  _ everything _ you want to share with me, darling.” Harry stepped forwards as Hermione parted her thighs and beckoned him towards her. He stepped up and she scooted forwards to meet him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him hard. He pulled away for a moment, “Some of this is just a little new that’s all, but if it turns you on, count me in because it sounds hot as hell to me.” Draco smiled wickedly, flipped up Hermione’s skirt, and pulled her panties to one side. He took Harry’s hand in his and brushed their entwined fingers through her slick heat, making Harry gasp into Hermione’s mouth. 

“I think she’s quite excited to take you up on that offer.” Draco brought their joined hands up to Harry and Hermione’s lips and both of them licked Draco’s fingers, tasting her arousal as Draco watched with a groan beside them.

The sex they had had that night was amazing, but when Saturday night finally came around Hermione was almost dizzy with anticipation at what was to come. She could see that Harry was nervous. He was fidgeting with his hair and glasses, fussing with his clothes and giving off an air of apprehension. When they had finished dinner and Draco was tidying the plates away she stood up and went to him. “Are you okay?”

“Of course.”

“Harry, you know you can’t lie to me, so, as I don’t believe you I’ll ask you again. What’s on your mind?” He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her gently, tangling his  fingers in her hair. As always he stopped a little short of the pressure she liked and she smiled at his reluctance to cause her any kind of pain. 

“I’m just nervous. I told you before, this is all new to me.”

“You liked it when Draco tied me up last week.” She felt his hard erection twitch against her leg and she reached down to stroke him through his jeans.

He chuckled. “I did like that very much.” Hermione giggled too. The mere thought of submitting to both of them sent a rush of liquid heat to her core. She whimpered against him and kissed him again, long and leisurely, twining her tongue around his, and grinding herself into his lap. When she opened her eyes Draco was watching them from the doorway, his own eyes hooded and full of pure, unbridled lust.

“Bedroom, Witch.” His voice was low and commanding, it was the voice he saved for these circumstances and Hermione shivered at the darkness in his tone. “Get ready and wait. You know what to do.”

“Yes Sir.” She said, rising obediently. She took her time getting ready, knowing full well that Draco wouldn’t be rushing in. He liked to leave her waiting, letting her anticipation build to almost unbearable levels before he came to her.

She took her hair down and brushed it out, leaving it loose and flowing around her shoulders. She undressed and rubbed scented lotion over her skin, before brushing her teeth and standing in front of the mirror, considering what to wear. The obvious answer was nothing, but this was the first time Harry had been fully involved in one of their scenes and she knew how much sexy underwear turned him on. Tonight might be about fulfilling one of her fantasies, but there was no reason she couldn’t return the favor. 

She chose his favourite black and red underwear set and hummed quietly to herself trying to keep her arousal under control as she dressed. When she was satisfied with her appearance she crossed the large bedroom and settled herself onto the floor on her knees, thighs apart, with her bottom resting on her feet as per Draco’s expectations. 

Then she waited. At first she struggled to keep still, anticipation causing her to squirm as she tried to get some friction to the areas that were throbbing with need, but gradually her mind wandered and she was able to relax and slip into the right headspace. 

She had done this before, many times with Draco, both at the club and at home, with and without an audience, they had been together for nearly two years now and knew each other inside out. Harry was a relatively new addition to their dynamic, however, and she was still figuring out his sexual likes and dislikes. 

He had split up with Ginny almost a year ago, following a rocky period that had led to Harry finding her in bed with a trainer from her quidditch team. After some time spent moping  and picking up vastly unsuitable women in clubs, Harry had drunkenly confessed that he had been secretly in love with Hermione for several years. 

Draco’s ears had pricked up at this and after a little encouragement and a lot of air clearing, apologies, and confessions, both Harry and Draco had admitted to more than a passing interest in each other as well. Harry had joined them officially in their relationship a little over three months ago, and so far things were working out beautifully. 

Hermione and Draco’s sex life was anything but ordinary, however, and the first time they had spoken about such things with Harry his eyes had nearly popped out of his head. Despite being with Ginny for so long Harry had relatively little knowledge of anything other than straightforward vanilla sex. He had confessed that Ginny had been rather uninspired in the bedroom department and had disliked the idea of trying anything that could be classed as “alternative.”

Hermione and Draco had taken great delight in introducing him to the spicier side of a  _ very _ alternative sex life. 

At first, Harry had been cautious and a little unsure of what he was experiencing. Over time he was starting to relax and let himself enjoy what was going on. Tonight was going to be the furthest they had taken things with him and Hermione wanted him to enjoy it as well. 

Hermione shifted her position slightly as she heard the door open. Draco said nothing at the sight of her, only the flicker of approval in his eyes and the small nod of his head gave away his feelings. Harry sucked in an audible breath and pushed his glasses up his nose. Hermione held back a satisfied smile and sat up a little straighter in her pose. She was still kneeling, her knees apart, hands on her thighs, and her eyes downcast to the plush carpet. It was the traditional pose for a submissive and was one of the first things Draco had taught her. She knew Harry hadn’t seen her use it before though.

“Very pretty Granger. Inspired underwear choice as well. Good girl. Doesn’t she look nice Harry?” Draco asked and Harry nodded. Hermione saw his throat bob as he swallowed, and she smiled secretly to herself. Draco strode confidently around her as if she wasn’t there and started readying the things he needed. He passed some soft black ropes to Harry and Harry accepted them, all the while watching Hermione with something akin to wonder in his eyes. 

“Hermione, sweetheart,” Draco’s voice was low and rich as he spoke, “You have permission to speak to, and to look at Harry. Not myself though. Normal rules apply there.” Her heart tightened with love for Draco, he knew Harry was nervous and he obviously wanted to ease him into the situation and make him as comfortable with it as he possibly could. 

“Yes Sir.” her voice was tight with anticipation and her breathing was shaky as she met Harry’s intense green eyes. The occasional flashes of light from the candle flames  flaring to life made her shiver with anticipation. “Are you okay?” she asked. Harry moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue and nodded.

“Stand up.” She did, and Harry seemed to relax slightly, having given the first command. “Hold out your hands.” She followed his instruction and he wrapped one cuff around each of her wrists, spelling them to hold her snugly, but not tight enough for her to truly feel restrained. 

“You can go a little tighter.” Harry nodded, whispering “Incarcerous” as he stared into her eyes, and she felt the cuffs settle more firmly as the ropes hung loose. “That’s better.” Harry knelt in front of her, ran his hands lightly down her legs, and busied himself attaching matching cuffs and ropes to each of her ankles, smiling as he finished settling them comfortably. 

“Move to the bed.” Harry’s voice was soft, reverent even, and he showed no signs of being uncomfortable with what they were doing. In fact his eyes were dark with desire as she responded demurely to his instructions. “Lay down in the middle, arms above your head.” She did exactly as he commanded and Harry picked up one of her hands and kissed the inside of her wrist just below the cuff, licking across the sensitive skin with his tongue. He brought her hand to the bedpost and spelled the rope to tie her in place. He repeated the procedure on her other side but left her feet free. Then he stood back, gazing at her as she stared back at him with lust-filled, semi hooded eyes. 

After a moment Draco joined him to gaze at her and Hermione felt her nipples harden under the thin material of her bra. Her breath caught at the heat in their gazes and she gasped as Draco turned to Harry, took his face in his hands, and began to kiss him as though she wasn't even in the room. Her breathing came in short gasps, her chest rising and falling rapidly as Draco pushed Harry backward until he bumped into the wall, still kissing him, claiming him, while he fisted his hands in Harry’s unruly hair. 

Harry groaned and reached out to unbutton Draco’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Hermione bit her bottom lip as she watched his muscles ripple under his skin as he moved. Draco returned the favor and Harry shrugged out of his own shirt. Hermione gasped softly as his tanned body contrasted strongly with Draco’s milky white skin. 

As Draco pushed his thigh between Harry’s legs and pressed against his bulging erection Hermione could no longer stifle her moans. As she whimpered, the boys pulled apart and turned to look at her, amused to find her writhing with need on the bed. 

The look Harry gave her stoked her desire even more. He stalked towards her and grinned. “You like watching us do you?” Slowly Hermione nodded. “You like seeing us kiss?” she nodded again. “What else would you like to see us do?” He picked up a couple more unlit candles and lit them from the flames of those already burning. “Would you like to watch us fuck later?” Hermione squirmed, unable to get any relief against the smooth silk bedding. 

She grinned wickedly but was cut off by Draco. “I think she’s seen a little too much myself.” Hermione yelped as a blindfold magically appeared, covering her eyes completely. It molded itself to fit perfectly to the contours of her face and she whimpered, finding the loss of her sight highly arousing. Someone, Harry by the feel of the rough calloused fingers picked up one of her legs and stroked her calf before leaning down to kiss it and run his tongue gently along her skin. He then magically tied her leg to the corner bedpost and repeated the procedure on the other side. 

She was almost coming undone just at the feel of what he was doing, she’d worried he was unsure about tonight's scenario but right now his smooth confidence and calm authority almost rivalled Draco’s and the entire situation was almost too much to bear.

“Are you okay Hermione?” Draco asked noticing her hyper-aroused state, and she nodded, her voice too unsteady to speak. “What’s your safeword sweetheart?”

“Dragons.”

“Good girl.” He bent down, covering her body with his own and kissed her chest, her quivering stomach and down her thighs before standing up and beginning to stroke her body lightly with a silk scarf. 

Hermione lay still as it ghosted up her sides causing her to shiver. It was feather-light and almost tickled as it swept delicately across her skin. Then it disappeared, only to be replaced by something else. She recognized it as the ends of their leather flogger. “So sweet, Hermione,” Draco drawled as he stroked the flogger across the front of her panties.“So innocent, laying there tied up, blindfolded and completely helpless.” She wriggled as the flogger disappeared. “We could do anything to you right now,  _ anything  _ and there’s nothing you could do about it.” She moaned loudly, the images his words created in her brain almost causing her to combust. 

“Your turn Harry,” Draco said and she felt the flogger reappear as Harry stroked it over her. He surprised her with his confidence, he didn’t hesitate, just dragged it languidly over her, concentrating on her breasts and pussy. When he picked it up and very gently flicked the ends against her skin she started to tremble and whimper with need.

There was movement nearby and something hard and unyielding traced over her skin next, contrasting strongly with the soft flogger. She mewled quietly as it too passed over her bra and down her stomach, then jumped as Draco tapped it sharply against first one nipple then the other. “Do you like the different feel of these things?” She nodded breathlessly. “Which do you prefer, hard or soft, silky or rough, hot or cold.” She gasped as something very cold appeared on her stomach. “Ice cube,” Draco whispered as he moved it in small circles then leaned down to kiss the shivery trail it left behind. “Here, Harry, I think this“ -he whispered a spell and Hermione's bra vanished- “needs to be out of the way. Pretty though it is. Try rubbing the ice over her nipples.”

Hermione shivered and cried out as the ice chilled her sensitive nub. Harry circled it around and around, then took it away and replaced the ice with his own hot mouth. Hermione gasped and arched off the bed towards him, she was writhing about, trying to get some sort of contact down below. She was almost unbearably aroused and the tension was both delicious and maddening. “Keep still.” Draco’s voice was harsh for a moment, “You know better than to squirm like that.” Draco pulled her panties to one side and brushed the flogger through her silken heat. “And don’t you dare come.” She trembled as he flicked it against her once more, yet she held perfectly still, the warning tone his voice held enough to make her obey.

She knew why he had said it too, the sensations always felt more intense if she was concentrating on laying still, and just  _ feeling _ what was going on without trying to respond to it. Harry was repeating his actions, rubbing the ice cube on her other nipple and then licking and sucking that one into a hard peak to match the first.

Hermione felt her underwear vanish, and a second later the same happened to her blindfold. She blinked in the candlelight to see Draco and Harry kissing passionately above her. She gasped and they both turned to look at her. “Oh hello…… how are you doing down there?” Draco asked with a lazy raise of his brow.

“Very….. good…. thank you….. Sir.” She was desperately wanting more attention, being kept so close to the edge for such a long time was almost proving too much, but she knew better than to ask for it. Harry turned to her and smiled. He reached down beside the bed and picked up a pot of ice cream, then scooped out a spoonful and started to arrange little blobs of it on her skin. He spread the most on her nipples and her belly, then stood back to look at his handiwork. 

Draco stepped up to her other side and lowered his head to her nipple, beginning to lick and suck the ice cream off. “My my Hermione, you taste delicious.” He said with a wink and licked a blob of ice cream onto his tongue. He leaned forwards and kissed her, smearing the ice cream into her mouth. “Not your favourite flavor I’m afraid but we ate all the chocolate the other night.”

She found she didn’t much care. Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup’s ice cream was in her mind a terrible flavor, but for some unearthly reason, it was Draco’s favourite, and tonight she would have done anything to kiss him, even if he did taste deliberately of peanut butter. He pulled back and chuckled as she leaned forwards for more. Harry obliged this time and they shared the mouthful as their tongues melded together. 

“So pretty. So delicious.” Draco nestled down between her legs and started kissing her inner thighs, working his way up as Harry settled back to watch. Hermione groaned as Draco swiped his tongue through her folds, sinking it deep inside then pulling back to lap at her clit with practiced strokes. 

She groaned and tried to grind herself into him but he laughed and pulled back, “What do you think Harry, should we let her come yet?”

Harry laughed. “Maybe once? I do like to watch the faces she makes.” As Harry spoke Draco sucked her clit hard into his mouth and she bucked towards him, crying out at the intensity of the feeling. Draco dove two fingers deep inside her, curling them slightly to reach the spot he knew could bring her to orgasm in mere moments. 

The combination of his hard sucks and the thrusting of his fingers tipped her over the edge and she cried out as she clenched down on his fingers and shattered, finally leaning back, spent on the bed. Draco freed his fingers and took the bottle of massage lotion Harry handed him. He tipped some into the palm of his hands and rubbed them together to warm them. He leaned down and stroked them all over Hermione’s front, focusing his attention on the plains of her stomach and all around her breasts, focusing on the touches and caresses he knew would reawaken her arousal. Hermione smiled coyly at him as he finished, then let his hand dip lower until he was rubbing her clit once more. 

When he stopped she pouted slightly but Draco chose that moment to release her bindings and vanish the ropes. She flexed her wrists and ankles as Draco stepped back and Harry took his place. she brought her arms around Harry to hold him to her while she kissed him. 

“Are you good to continue baby?” Draco asked as he tested the temperature of the melted candle wax, “Remember, you can safeword at any time.”

“Draco, you would never give me cause to safeword. I know that. But if something untoward happened then I would. Now, enough of that, I’m hardly at your mercy if you’re worried about my wellbeing am I?”

“There’s never a moment when I'm not worrying about your wellbeing sweetheart.” Her eyes tracked him as he stood up, lit candle in hand. Although she loved this, the first couple of drops were always a bit of a shock. She watched the candle with trepidation as he lifted it high above her. He tilted the candle and the first drops fell, hitting the smooth skin of her stomach and making her gasp.

More wax fell and she squirmed. It wasn’t exactly painful, more surprising and very arousing. She cried out as a little stream of droplets left a trail of what felt like fire across her skin. Draco lowered the candle slightly with each drip that fell until he was about an arms-length above her. “No closer.” She whispered breathlessly and he nodded, handing the candle to Harry.

She was expecting Harry to hesitate but he didn’t. He took the candle and continued letting drops fall. After a few moments of this Hermione watched Draco guide his arm until he had changed position, and the droplets started to fall in different places.

Hermione closed her eyes, losing herself to the sensation of the hot wax hitting her skin. It felt incredible, all the more so as her senses were still heightened following her earth-shattering orgasm. The heat from the wax mingled with the tiniest bit of pain as she breathed deeply, closing her eyes and concentrating on the feelings each drop invoked. As  she sucked in a shaky breath the steady dripping stopped and she opened her eyes to see Draco watching her carefully. 

Unable to form coherent words she nodded when he asked her again if she was okay, and he smiled as he recognized what was happening. He knew that once she had come the first time she was remarkably easy to bring to climax again. He whispered something to Harry and Harry nodded. “We’re not quite done with our artwork here love, we’ll wait for you to calm down though, then finish it off.”

Hermione whimpered again. She wanted to come, she needed to come, but she knew there was no way Draco would let her until he was ready. Unfortunately, the thought of his familiar control and dominance did nothing to calm her need. That coupled with Harry’s unexpected competence and natural command of the evening’s events was mind-blowing. The sight of them both watching her while they both dripped melted wax onto her sensitive skin was driving her mad. She reached a finger down but Draco gave an oh so subtle shake of his head and she groaned in frustration. “Don’t.” 

She bunched up the bed sheets in her fists and rolled her head back into the pillow instead, sighing in frustration. “Good girl,” Harry said deliberately, and she almost came undone again at his words as the hot drips resumed. She nestled back into the bed, concentrating on the sensations once more. She wasn’t sure how long they took, and twice more she reached the edge of orgasm causing them to pause and wait until she had calmed again. 

The next time she opened her eyes the steady dripping had stopped and the boys were blowing the remains of the candles out. “Very pretty,” Draco said, his eyes on her stomach.

“I’ve never claimed anyone like this before,” Harry said, and Hermione frowned in confusion, still hopelessly turned on and not understanding what he meant. “Have a look, what do you think?”

She lifted her head slowly and looked down. The initials D.M. and H.P. were written on her belly in pale pink melted wax. She felt the letters with her fingers, the wax was still warm to the touch. She peeled off the letter D, amazed that it came off in one piece and looked at it fondly. “If that’s how you boys claim me, you can do that any time you like.”

Draco peeled off the letter M and Harry removed his own initials, placing them carefully on the bedside table. “We’ll frame those and they can go on the wall as a reminder of tonight.“ Hermione smiled at the idea and pulled Draco into her, kissing him ferociously. “Hey hey, easy, I think she's still a little bit turned on Harry.”

“So I see.” Harry pulled his jeans and boxers off and firmly pulled her legs apart. “I think you might be right. Shall I see what I can do about it?”

“That's an excellent idea,” Draco smirked, steeping away as Harry pulled his boxers down, and settled into position above her. 

“You. are. Incredible.” Harry said, stroking her face reverently. “That was the single sexiest thing I have ever experienced.” Hermione smiled, lifting her hips and crying out as he thrust smoothly inside her. It felt blissful after so long on the edge and after a couple of slow easy thrusts she grabbed his bottom and pulled him possessively into her.

“Fuck me, Harry. Hard. Now.” She spoke like that to him because she knew she would never get away with it with Draco. He paused in the background and arched a brow at her impertinence but said nothing about it. Harry growled, low and feral in the back of his throat and slammed into her, bouncing her into the bed with every savage thrust. Hermione cried out, she’d had no idea that Harry was capable of  _ this  _ and his roughness totally captivated her. She cried out loudly as he thrust into her over and over. 

“Come for me Hermione, baby. Come. Now.” His desperate words were enough and she shattered at exactly the same moment he did. They shared a quiet moment, breathing heavily as Harry rested his forehead against hers. When she opened her eyes and saw the look of pure desire on Draco’s face she whimpered once more, her insides clenching around Harry as he gently pulled out.

“That was so fucking sexy.” Draco took Harry’s place, sliding straight inside her with no warning. 

“Oh, Gods!” She was still incredibly turned on, and as he moved slowly she felt herself melting into the bed with a different kind of arousal. If Harry was all-new, frantic excitement Draco was experienced and sensual, he knew exactly what turned her on and she responded to him as she always did, despite her exhaustion. 

“I think you can give me one more can’t you sweetheart? The one you’ve been saving for me? Our good girl,  _ Our _ witch,  _ mine and Harry’s  _ witch. You belong to us both now don’t you sweetheart?” She nodded, clenching hopelessly around him, already lost. He brought his fingers down to pinch her clit. “You’re ours. Not just mine now. We can do this to you anytime we want, can’t we? Answer me, witch!” She yelped as he pinched her clit again and again, rhythmically in time to his thrusts. “Good girl. I can feel you getting close as I’m fucking you. Just like Harry fucked you a minute ago. One more baby, you can do it. Come for me Hermione,” he grunted, “Come for me now baby.”

She knew what was coming, it was inevitable when he spoke to her like that and it was almost painful this time, the waves of liquid pleasure were almost too intense as she was so over-stimulated. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried out as Draco twitched with his own release, deep inside her.

As soon as they both stilled Draco slipped out and pulled Hermione into his lap. He patted the bed beside him and Harry settled down, all three of them snuggling in close together as she panted with exhaustion. “You, Hermione, were incredible tonight. Are you okay sweetheart?” She nodded, her eyes fluttering closed as Draco gently stroked her hair.  “I wish you could have seen how spectacular you looked, laying on the bed, desperate with need yet still doing exactly what I said. I love you so much, baby. You’re my world, Hermione.” He turned to look at Harry then, and despite her sleepy, sated state Hermione smiled at the intimacy of the look he gave him. “And you Harry, I never dreamed you’d be so relaxed, so natural at this, you’re perfect for both of us.”

Harry smiled, stroking Hermione’s leg and gazing deeply into Draco’s eyes. “I couldn’t do it like you do, and I don’t think I’m naturally dominant. Or particularly submissive for that matter but, if I’m honest that was incredible. I like telling Hermione what to do but I also liked it when you take command of me.”

“Well,” Hermione finally mustered the energy to speak while looking at the pair of them, “From where I’m sitting it sounds like we have the perfect dynamic.”

“It certainly does.” Draco kissed the top of her head and turned to kiss Harry who had also nodded in agreement. “And it makes you absolutely perfect for us.” 

Hermione closed her eyes feeling the boys gentle caresses soothe her like a balm. “Absolutely perfect.” She agreed, and she let the boy's gentle chatter carry her off to sleep.


End file.
